Dorothy Elias-Fahn
Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn (born 1970) is a Los Angeles, California-based voice actress active since the mid-1990s. She is married to fellow voice actor Tom Fahn and is the sister-in law of anime voice actress Melissa Fahn. She is also credited by the names Dorothy Melendrez, Annie Pastrano, Johanna Luis, Midge Mayes, Jacky Morris, and Anna Grinta. In the productions of Cyborg 009, she voiced 003 in the Sony Pictures dub of the 2001 Cyborg Soldier adaptation. Other Roles Anime * Accel World - Fuko Kurosaki (as Johanna Luis) *''Ah My Buddha'' - Kazuki Kazusano * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Chihiro Fujimi (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Android Kikaider: The Animation- Various (as Dorothy Fahn) * Aquarian Age Saga II - Hikari Shoji (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Arc the Lad - Lieza (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Armitage III- McCanon (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Armitage III: Poly Matrix - Kelly (as Dorothy Fahn) * Battle Athletes and Battle Athletes Victory- Kris Christopher (as Dorothy Melendrez) * The Big O - Louise Ferry (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Bleach - Misato Ochi, Kanisawa, Yoshino Soma, Shun'ō * Bludgeoning Angel Dokoro-chan - Zakuro * Blue Dragon- Delphinium * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Suzu * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card- Chiharu Mihara (as Midge Mayes) * The Castle of Cagliostro - Fujiko Mine (Manga Video dub, as Dorothy Melendrez) * Catnapped! The Movie - Toriyasu (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Chobits - Dita (as Midge Mayes) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Sophia Wood, Alicia Lohmeyer, Monika Kruszewski * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya (Adventure and 02), Mrs. Wong (Tamers), Additional Voices, Lalamon (Data Squad) * Doraemon- Suneo's mother * El Hazard - Miz Mishtal (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Flag - Saeko Shirasu * Gad Guard - Policewoman Chris * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Various (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Great Teacher Onizuka - Anko Uehara, various (as Midge Mayes) * Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan - Kagome Mishima (as Midge Mayes) * Gungrave - Sherry Walken (as Midge Mayes) * Gurren Lagann - Maosha * Hajime no ippo- Aiko, Reiko * Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Mami (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Heat Guy J- Vivian, various (as Midge Mayes) * Hyper Police - Sakura Bokuseiinmonzeninari (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Idaten Jump - Mokoto Shido * IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Johnny's sister * Kannazuki no Miko- Reiko * Kanokon - Chizuru Minamoto * Karas - Yoshiko Sagisaka * Kyo Kara Maoh - Miko Shibuya, Rose * Kekkaishi - Shion, Sumiko Sumimura, Tatsuki, Toshimori Sumimura, Mao Shinohara * Last Exile - Justina Valca (as Midge Mayes) * Love Hina - Naru Narusegawa (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Lucky ☆ Star - Matsuri Hiiragi * Macross II: Lovers Again - Elensh * Mahoromatic - Rin Todoroki (as Midge Mayes) * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic- Ren Hakuei (as Johanna Luis) * Magic Knight Rayearth - Nova (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Metal Fighter Miku- Aquamarine * Mix Master: Final Force- Ditt * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Nina Purpleton (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Dorothy Moore * Moldiver - Agent Vivien * Monster- Minh * Naruto Shippuden - Konan * Nightwalker - Riho Yamizaki (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Noein - Ai Hasebe, Amamiku (as Dorothy Fahn) * Outlaw Star - Hamushi (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Overman King-Gainer- Rann (as Midge Mayes) * Paradise Kiss- Kaori Aso (as Dorothy Fahn) * Petite Cosette - Michiro Yajiri (as Annie Pastrano) * Rave Master- Rose, Claire Maltese * Rozen Maiden - Tomoe Kashiwaba * Rurouni Kenshin - Kaoru Kamiya (Media Blasters dub) * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Ri Kohran * Sailor Moon R- Natsumi Ginga/An (Viz Media dub, as Johanna Luis) * Sailor Moon S- Cyprine and Ptilol (Viz Media dub, as Johanna Luis) * Scrapped Princess - Carol * S-CRY-ed - Mimori Kiryu * Shinzo - Rei * Stellvia - Youko Otoyama * Super Dimension Century Orguss- Shaya (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Amane Kaunaq (as Annie Pastrano) * The Twelve Kingdoms - Yōko Nakajima (as Midge Mayes) * Trigun - Meryl Stryfe (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Vampire Princess Miyu - Miyu Yamano (episodes 8-26, as Dorothy Melendrez) * Vandread - Parfet Balblair (as Annie Pastrano) * Witch Hunter Robin- Sayoko * Zatch Bell! - Djem, Lupa, Additional Voices Video Games * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Additional Gang Members (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi - Jam (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Julia Laforeze (uncredited) * Culdcept Saga - Additional voices * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki (uncredited) * Digimon World Data Squad - Lalamon * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Zhu Rong (uncredited) * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix - Rain Qin (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Airi (uncredited) * Grandia III - Bianca (uncredited) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Konan * Radiata Stories - Adele Russell, Anastasia, Rynka, Yuri (uncredited) * Rave Master - Rosa * Rumble Roses XX - EDIT Voice Type 3 (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Ranmaru (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Phia Melle * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Additional voices * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Maria Traydor (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Mizuki (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Alenia, Lorelai (uncredited) * Trinity Universe - Pamela (uncredited) * 'Wild Arms XF'' - Alexia (uncredited)'' * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Shelley Godwin (uncredited) Live Action Voiceover * Versus - Heroine (English dub, credited as Midge Mayes) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself External links Category:English voice actors